Scoring tools currently used in recreational and competitive shooting events include paper based scoring charts and electronic scoring devices that require manual input. During a shooting event, scores need to be manually entered either during or after a round of shooting. Competitive shooting requires concentration for good performance. When the shooter makes manual scoring entries during either practice or a competition, the distraction is tedious and breaks the rhythm of the shooter who needs to fully concentrate on the targets. Trying to memorize scores to enter after the round of shootings may be similarly distractive for the shooter. Thus, scoring a shooting event with such tools either depends on help of another person or distracts the shooter during a round of shootings in a shooting event.